Publishers, who publish various types of information to on-line services, define inquiries for search based on story characteristics, including topics, places, and figures, separately from the published contents, and issues the same to a data center. The information retrieval server of the data center parses a search object to find a predetermined content and indexes the same. This provides high retrieval performance for customers in an online service including plural publishers (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-325968, for example).
Cloud analysis and presentation services select a data center to be used by a user, from data center candidates determined based on data center specifications inputted by the user of a cloud service and data center requirements including costs and performances. When the data centers are updated, it is determined whether transition to another data center benefits the user (see Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2017-509046, for example).